Human Again
by Marie E
Summary: Singer and Mac goes down to Norfolk to investigate a murder. But when Mac's life deppens on Singer and a stray Singer rescued. Will she come through or leave? Will the stray, known to be one of the most visious breeds on earth, find a loving home or be de
1. Singer's Home 2100

2100  
  
Singer's Home  
  
"Its always all about them" She said as she stormed into her room. It has been a rough day at work. Doing a case with a corlner who always gets the attention. She Always second chair to everyone else. Never the best. She works twice as hard as anyone and yet no one seems to take notice of her. Or anytime they do she always wish they didn't.  
  
Lt. Loran Singer has always been the 'Scape Goat', as some would say, at JAG HQ. She lives a silent life letting only few into it. But the few that have been welcome open handed either left her or died. Something that no one else knows. Maybe someday she will see someone whom she trust once again, but she doesn't see it happening anytime soon.  
  
Working with people like Harm or Mac is a nightmare for her. Harm being a top notch Aviator as will as the best layer in the building. Then there is Mac, a marien Colner who is always the best. Both never lets her forget it a day in her life. Singer, though, is not an Aviator nor is she half a layer Mac is. Most of that is that no one gives her a chance to prove herself. 


	2. JAG HQ 0900

0900 JAG HQ  
  
"Morning Sir" she said to her CO as she stepped off the elevator for another early day at work. Trying her best, as usual, to hide something she has kept within her for years and years to come.  
  
"Morning Lt." He replyed not really taking notice of her. Singer watched him through the corner of her eyes as he left. Slowly feeling the hatred for him, Harm, Mac and this JAG building all together. But her one dream was to become the best she can be, and also be the first female Judge Advocate General. That alone has kept her working there.  
  
Hard work is what she thrives for. Even though she is not the nicest person in the building and she knows it. Being 'lt. Witch', as Harm always says, is something that she is not too proud of, but it isn't anything that she can turn her back on real easy. No matter how hard she tries. Nothing seems to work. Singer is the laughing stock of the JAG building, but she doesn't let it get to her.  
  
She moved to her desk and took a seat. As she sorted through her case files. "Second chair on all of them, as usual" she said below a whisper to herself. Without friends or any other human to talk too, sometimes it's easier to talk to herself. Or think out loud, as she often does.  
  
"Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you in his office" Tiner said as he walked up to Singer at her desk. Singer barely noticed his presence as she moved to the Admiral's office. 'Soon to be her office' she thought to herself not letting a word out. Singer knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter" a sound came from behind the door. She walked into his office and stood at attention in front of the Admirals desk.  
  
"Lt. Loren Singer reporting as order, sir" She said with a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't like being told what she could or what she couldn't do. She was like a wild mustang, a free ranger. If she felt that way she should of resigned years ago, but she never did.  
  
"Stand at ease, Lt." He said from behind the desk not even looking up as Singer putted her hands behind her back. "Here is the thing Lt., Mac and you are going to go to Norfolk to investigate the murder of Petty Officer Connie. Aboard the USS Constitution. Who is porting in Norfolk for a week, while they get some surplies. We need this rapt up quickly and quietly, do you understand?" He said emphasing his last words.  
  
"Yes sir" Singer said. This was her chance to prove herself among the staff. To show what she can really do, but the only down side is that she has to work alongside Mac. One of her worst enemy's at JAG.  
  
"But remember Lt. you will do what ever Mac asks of you, do you understand" He ask braking her concentration.  
  
"Oh, of course sir" She said trying to remain calm.  
  
"I mean it Lt. I better not get a call that says your disobeying orders. Now Dismiss" AJ said with an eye on Singer. Having a feeling that she was going to disobey an order sometime during the investigation.  
  
"Aye, Aye, sir" Singer said as she started to exit with the slightest trace of a smile. She won't disobey an order, as long as it doesn't come between her and her objective.  
  
"I can't believe your going to have to spend the entire week with the Lt. Witch" Harm was saying to Mac as she passed them.  
  
"I wonder what I did to deserve this, and stop calling her Lt. Witch cause she will file some charges on you, if she ever hears it" Mac said back to Harm with a serious expression.  
  
"I don't file charges for people making fun of me, since they have been doing it my entire life" Singer said below her breath. Anything else at what Harm would of said in reply to Mac, Singer couldn't hear. Since she remained out of hearing range. She returned back to her desk to look over the case file. After she sat down her phone rang. 'Not now' she thought to herself.  
  
"Lt. Loren Singer, JAG Headquarters, how may I help you" she said calmly into the phone as if she was expecting a call.  
  
"Hay Loren I understand that you might be able to help me" The voice on the other end said.  
  
"Ok, who is this?" She asked back a little skeptical at who would be calling her at JAG anyway.  
  
"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I am Major Conner, and I seem to have a problem regarding a stray dog, I hear you can help me" he said sincere.  
  
Singer could say nothing, how could this man know her weakness. She has always had a fondness for dogs, cats or any animals. Stray's she seems especially attracted too. Mostly because she was a loner as will. Without a friend in the world, beside the animals seem to adore her. Then remembering about the phone she said "I will see what I can do, where do you live".  
  
"I live in Norfolk, VA, I can meat you at the O' Club and then we can discuss the matter over a drink " he said back as calmly as he could.  
  
"Sounds good I will meat you, let say in two days at 2100" She said in reply feeling that she can give someone, something that she never had, a loving home.  
  
"Meet you there" He said as he hung up.  
  
Singer hung up as will thinking that if no one helps her out, or even cares at all. Then at less she could bring some happiness within some others life. Even if some people think they are only animals.  
  
"What are you doing Lt.?" Mac asked as she was walking by Singers desk and seeing the smile Singer wore. Thinking that something was wrong, since the only times Singer had a smile on was when she was up to something, and she was. She was planning to save the life of a dog. Hopefully Mac will be asleep by that time.  
  
"Nothing Ma'am" She said as she tried to think of a way to ditch Mac on there investigation without getting into much trouble. Singer couldn't get out of her head of being court marshaled for disobeying a direct order. But to her it would be worth it, its either court marshal or take the life of an innocent stray. To her there was no contest. It is the stray of whom she never meat.  
  
"Singer you are going to be ridding with me up there" Mac said to her in a stern voice that lead no room for arguments. At which Singer was about to begin if Mac remained behind.  
  
"Will that's perfect, what am I going to do now" She said to herself after Mac disappeared into harms office. 


	3. 1400 Norfolk, VA

1400 Norfolk, VA  
  
'There has to be something I can do' Singer thought to herself 'I have to protect him'. Once they arrived there Singer got a room next to Mac's.  
  
"Lt. we are to leave at 0500 tomorrow so get to bed" Mac said as she went into her room once Mac disappeared into her room. When someone knocked on Singers door.  
  
"Can I help you?" She said opening the door.  
  
"Your Loran, right" The man who stood there replied wondering if this was indeed the Lt.'s apartment.  
  
"Yes I am, but can I help you" She said getting irritable at the man.  
  
"Yes you can, you said that you would rescue my dog" The major replied once again.  
  
"Alright where is he"  
  
"Right here" He pointed to the crate beside him, with a scared Pit Bull huddled in the back.  
  
Lt. Singer brought the dog inside, and she noticed immediately the blue color around his nick, and decided to call him blue.  
  
"Oh man, the colonel is not going to understand this" She said quietly as she opened up some food and gave it to him. 


End file.
